


Can't Stand Living Without You

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oops, and ended up porn, it started off serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: A mysterious person keeps calling Scully, so Mulder goes to her house to investigate and things get a little steamy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be serious but oops it turned into porn

It was late when she got the call, probably around 1 in the morning. She just expected it to be Mulder yelling about aliens. But she was wrong.  
“Scully.” She muttered into the phone, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
But no voice came from the other line. Only deep, heavy breathing.  
“Hello?” She asked, a twinge of fear striking her.  
There was no response. Just heavy breathing.  
She quickly hung up, scared as to what the call might have entailed. She then punched Mulder’s number into the phone, anxious to tell him about what had just happened.  
“Mulder.” His voice sounded as though he had been up all night. She kept telling him not to pull all-nighters, but he never seemed to listen.  
“It’s Scully.” She said, finding herself to be gripping her pillow tightly.  
“Oh, hey Scully, what's up?” Mulder asked.  
Scully could tell that he was concerned. God, did she love his voice. But she couldn't focus on that right now. She had to focus on the task at hand. “I got this weird call. It was just someone breathing heavily on the other line.”  
“Huh.” She could hear him scratching his head. “You know who it might've been?”  
“No idea.” She paused. “We should probably wait until morning to get this figured out.”  
“Scully, is something wrong?”  
She sighed. “I don't know, it's just… this bothers me.”  
“You want me to come over?” His offer was extremely tempting. But she couldn't allow her feelings to overshadow the issue at hand.  
“No, it's fine.” She then realized that her voice didn't exactly sound convincing.  
“I’m coming over.”  
As much as she wanted to protest, she decided not to. It wasn't worth it. Once he had decided on something, it took an army to change his mind. 

 

Ten minutes later, Scully heard a knock on her door. Getting out of bed, she walked up to her door and looked through the window. Seeing that it was indeed Mulder, she opened it.  
“Hey Mulder.” She said, opening the door.  
“Hi Scully. Anything happen since you called?” He walked in and she closed the door. For a moment they stood in the hallway facing each other, and Scully felt the sudden urge to kiss him. But she decided against that.  
“Nothing's happened.” She said, awkwardly leading him into her living room. There was an enormous air of sexual tension between them that Scully refused to address. No, she was not going to kiss his beautiful face. She was going to focus.  
Then, Scully’s phone began to ring again. Mulder watched as she picked it up and answered it.  
“Hello?” She said, hoping that it was just a wrong number call… at 1:30 in the morning.  
But it was the heavy breathing again. No response, just terrifying, heavy breathing. Scully pointed at the phone, signaling to Mulder that it was the same thing again. She handed the phone to him and he held it to his ear. His eyes widened when he heard the heavy breathing.  
“Who is this?” He said into the phone after some time. “Why are you calling Scully?”  
A minute or so passed, and Scully could tell that he got no response. So he just hung up the phone and handed it back to Scully. His hand brushed against hers for a moment when he passed the phone to her, and she could feel her heart skip a beat. She quickly turned away, for fear that the moment could become something more.  
“I'll, uh… just bunk on the couch.” Mulder said, awkwardly backing towards the couch.  
Scully nodded. “Yeah. See you in the morning.” She turned to walk into the other room.  
“Wait, Scully.” Mulder said, causing her to stop in her tracks. Oh no. What was he planning?  
“What is it, Mulder?” She asked, anxiously watching as he walked up to her. Even in the dark, she could tell that he was blushing. Then again, she was too.  
“I… uh…” he paused, clearly rethinking his move. “Good night.” He turned around and headed back towards the couch.  
“Mulder.” Scully smirked. “What were you going to say? Originally. Before you changed your mind.”  
Mulder ran a hand through his hair (and god, how she loved that hair of his). “Well, I, uh…” He paused again. “It's… uh…”  
She took a step closer to him, her heart racing. “What is it, Fox?”  
“Dana…” he whispered, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers.  
The kiss was surprising, but long-awaited. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling them as close as they could be. The taste of his lips, the feeling of him being so close… it was what Scully had been waiting for for years. And god, did this man know how to kiss. She felt his tongue make its way into her mouth, feeling every crack and crevice within her. It was a kiss filled with such passion and longing, of a kind Scully had never known before.  
When they finally separated, they kept their arms around each other. Scully could feel his hard package pressed against her, causing her heart to race even faster. He was everything Scully had ever desired.  
Without saying anything, Mulder leaned in for another kiss, causing Scully to moan in response. She could feel herself being lifted up and pressed against the wall, Mulder’s hands working their way down her body until they slipped into her pajama pants. She wrapped one leg around Mulder as he massaged her clit, teasing her towards climax.  
She pulled one arm down and began to fumble with his pants, unzipping them, revealing his hard package.  
“Fuck me, Mulder.” She whispered into his ear, and she moaned loudly as he pushed himself inside her. As he thrust within her, she lost all sense of time, and as he came, the world seemed to revolve around them.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact this is the first time I've written a sex scene and so if there is something wrong with it please tell me because I will not know unless you tell me


End file.
